


Treasures Old and New

by iceskanks



Series: A Box Marked 'Detroit' [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All the Fluff tags, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceskanks/pseuds/iceskanks
Summary: “I’m dead. You’ve finally done it, detka.” Viktor drew nearer, propping himself up with an elbow on the kitchen table.Forcing back a laugh, Yuuri glanced around, meeting his gaze for a moment before returning to his task. “You look alive to me, Vitya.”He whined. “No! I can assure you, I’m very much deceased. You’re too beautiful, lyubov moya. My brain overloaded. Boom. Dead.”





	Treasures Old and New

“ _ Yuuri! _ I didn’t know you still had these!”

Viktor’s voice called out from the bedroom. Yuuri looked up from his phone with a frown, dreading to think of what his fiancé was talking about. He was a little afraid to look and find out what exactly Viktor was nosing at but was spared the choice when the man in question appeared, grinning as he held out an old costume of Yuuri’s. Yesterday he’d begun sorting out his box of things from Detroit, having unpacked most of his old costumes, folding them neatly in a pile on the floor; maybe Minami could re-use them, the majority didn’t appear as though they’d fit comfortably enough on Yuuri anymore.

The garment in question had been his free skate outfit from the 2012 Japanese Nationals; it was, in one word,  _ horrendous _ . The majority of the thing was an obnoxious flamingo pink, with one sleeve a brown-ish leopard pattern. Cheap black rhinestones dotted along the waistline, matching with the dark, translucent ruffles at the collar of the top. His theme had been ‘self-discovery’. Evidently, fashion was one of the things his younger self had not discovered that year.

“Put it back! O-or burn it, I don’t care!” Yuuri cried, hiding his reddened face in his hands.

“But, Yura, this is a classic!” he could hear the pout in Viktor’s voice, “It’s part of your past, so I can forgive the… tackiness.”

He rolled over, burrowing into the couch cushions, hoping that maybe he’d get lucky and they’d swallow him whole. “You want to keep it so you can embarrass me.”

“... _ No _ .”

Viktor was a terrible liar.

After a few moments of silence, the Russian spoke up again. “Why don’t you show me some of your favourite old costumes, hm? I’ve only seen them on video.”

Yuuri squeaked, picturing Viktor studying his old programs intensely, noticing every detail, every fault, every botched attempt at a jump. They’d told one another before that they’d watched nearly all of the other’s programs (though Yuuri didn’t share that he’d also rewatched a great number many times).

He turned his head to the side, finally willing to show his face again, meeting Viktor’s enthusiastic stare. “I… wouldn’t want to bore you, Vitya.”

His expression softened and the older man moved to kneel beside the couch, the ‘Flamingo Costume’ (as Phichit had dubbed it) having mysteriously disappeared. “Lyubov moya, you could never bore me. I want to know everything about you, questionable old costumes included.”

Yuuri cracked a smile at that, chuckling quietly. “Okay, I suppose I can show you some.”

 

* * *

 

 

They spent the better part of an hour sifting through the pile of used costumes, Yuuri was pleasantly surprised to find that Viktor recalled more about his old programmes than  _ he _ did.

“Ooh, this was from your last year in Juniors, right?”

Yuuri nodded, staring at the blue and black spandex enviously, wishing he would be able to fit in it again; that costume had been one of his nicer choices. The lower half was black, the sides of the legs sprinkled with silvery glitter, while the top faded from navy at the waist to a pastel blue at the collar, the pattern of the overlapping colours was wavy, reminiscent of Hasetsu’s seas.

Yuuri carefully took the outfit from his fiancé’s hands, folding it and placing it back on the piles. “It’s one of my favourites, actually. I kind of wish it would still fit me now.”

Viktor was silent for a moment, eyebrows furrowed, index finger resting on his lower lip. Suddenly his features relaxed again and he grinned, that silly heart-shaped smile that made Yuuri melt inside. “We could replicate it? Ask a designer to use that as a base, add a few extra details, hm?”

It sounded like a good idea to Yuuri, Viktor’s enthusiasm was always contagious. “I’d like that a lot. It could go with my theme easily enough. I’ll send an email later.”

(His theme for the upcoming season was ‘home’. Yuuri hoped he’d be able to find a shade of blue that matched his lover’s azure eyes perfectly.)

A squeal distracted the young man from his (admittedly sappy) thoughts.

Yuuri paled, seeing the white lace booty shorts. While he thought they were a great deal prettier than the golden pair Viktor had found the other week, these ones also had the downside of being entirely translucent, leaving even less to the imagination. He forced himself not to look at his fiancé’s face, knowing he’d be pouting adorably.  _ Bad. No. I’m not falling for this again. _

“But  _ Yuuri _ …”

He remembered the tight, secure fit of the shorts, the soft material felt heavenly against his skin and looked just as good…

Yuuri shook his head.

His last impromptu private fashion show had, of course, ended in some  _ very _ satisfying sex. Could he expect a similar conclusion if he caved again?

Viktor manoeuvred so he was sat directly behind Yuuri, legs bracketing his own and arms loosely draped over his shoulders. Yuuri reached for a hand, lacing their fingers together and kissing their knuckles. He turned his head to the side, seeing Viktor’s hopeful eyes and smirked. “...No.”

The Russian made a sound like a dying animal, whining pitifully after having his hopes so cruelly raised and then cruelly dashed to the ground. He wound his limbs tighter around the other man. “So  _ mean _ , Yura. I won’t push more if you really don’t want t-”

Yuuri dropped his façade as soon as Viktor gave up, unable to keep from chuckling at his dramatics. “Maybe later, okay?”

Viktor grinned, holding him impossibly tighter in his embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor never possibly considered that there would be a downside to unveiling Yuuri’s old dance clothes, but there clearly was and he was  _ suffering _ . Around the apartment, his fiancé had started wearing some of his impossibly short shorts and, even worse,  _ crop tops _ . He’d yet to wear both at the same time; Viktor was both relieved and disappointed for he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle the double-whammy ensemble. 

He loved seeing his Yuuri’s squishy little tummy exposed, framed by the loose hem of the crop top and the waistband of whatever pants he was wearing. Whether it was the off-season or not, he’d always have a tiny bit of pudge left on him and it was driving Viktor insane. He was distracted enough by Yuuri’s backside as it was, so when he wore those damn shorts that only accentuated and flaunted his curvy assets as well as exposing his strong, thick thighs, Viktor could barely function. Both at the same time was too much. They both knew this.

Yuuri was in the kitchen, washing up a couple of the baking trays that hadn’t fit into the dishwasher when he heard a choked gasp from behind him. He carried on scrubbing one of the trays, pretending he hadn’t noticed Viktor’s entrance. The radio played from it’s spot on the counter, a cheesy Euro-pop song, Yuuri swayed his hips to the beat.

“I’m dead. You’ve finally done it, detka.” Viktor drew nearer, propping himself up with an elbow on the kitchen table. 

Forcing back a laugh, Yuuri glanced around, meeting his gaze for a moment before returning to his task. “You look alive to me, Vitya.”

He whined. “No! I can assure you, I’m very much deceased. You’re too beautiful, lyubov moya. My brain overloaded.  _ Boom.  _ Dead.”

Yuuri couldn’t hold in his laughter any longer. At first, just a few quiet giggles escaped but they soon turned into a full-blown fit, his eyes watering as he doubled-over, soapy hands clutching his stomach.

Viktor beamed at the sight, finally getting up and letting Yuuri use him to keep upright. He was laughing now too, unable to keep down the happiness and love bubbling in his chest. He spoke between hearty chuckles, “Look at you, you’ve grown too powerful!”

He didn’t understand how Viktor was still keeping this up, Yuuri knew he must look like an idiot. He felt tears stream down his too-hot cheeks as he gasped for air, laughing harder at the occasional snort that escaped his mouth. Those made Viktor begin to squeal and pepper his face with kisses as he began to regain control of himself. “My kobuta-chan!”

Yuuri just kept laughing through it all, vaguely registering the click of Viktor’s phone camera. After a few more minutes, he was lulled out of his hysterics by his lover’s persistent kisses. He didn’t call Viktor out for the hands he felt on his ass, instead hooking his arms around the taller man’s neck, burying his face in the crook. He’d never laughed that hard before in his life.

“I think I died too, Vitya.” he snickered.

“That’s okay, then we can be ghosts together!” Viktor pressed his lips to the mop of black hair. He began to sway gently from side to side, rocking Yuuri along with him. “Also, your ghost will always have to wear a crop top and booty shorts; which I’m eternally grateful for.”

Yuuri shut his eyes, willing away another bout of giggles. “You’re a silly man, but I love you.”

“I love you too, Yura.”

 

* * *

 

 

_ [A close-up image of Yuuri, red in the face with watery eyes, his mouth stretched into a wide grin as he laughs. The sun shines through the kitchen window, bathing him in warm light.] _

**_v-nikiforov_ ** my angel, my sunlight, my everything <3 <3 <3 <3  **#katsukiyuuri #lifeandlove #youcantseeitbutheswearingacroptop #iloveit #ilovehim #imdeceased**

 

**phichit+chu** @v-nikiforov ur welcome son ;)

**phichit+chu** @v-nikiforov also i love my boi he’s the cutest. we’re so blessed <3 <3 #katsukiyuurifanclub

**yuri-plisetsky** @v-nikiforov DISGUSTING HOW ARE YOU SO CHEESY I WANT TO PUK E

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: my friends are useless but i love them anyway
> 
> this wasn't meant to be so fluffy and ridiculous but YOI MO V I E!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gave me a lot of happy emotes
> 
> ty cy for the beta<3
> 
> and thank you for reading, kudos/comments/series suggestions are all appreciated <3
> 
> hmu on the tumble @iceskanks or @scrambledeggggg


End file.
